HP et le Traître de la Forêt Interdite
by Ginny B
Summary: Cinquième année et nouveau mystère : Harry reçoit des lettres anonymes. Avec une Compétition de Quidditch, les BUSEs qui approchent et Vold... qui est en vie, une année chargée s'annonce... Venez voir !


Potterfiction : Harry Potter et le Traître de la Forêt Interdite.  
  
Voilà une de mes nouvelles fanfictions. J'espère que vous aimerez. Le début est un peu lent à venir, désolée, mais je vais essayé de m'améliorer. Bonne lecture !  
  
PS : Tous les persos appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, bien sûr (sauf peut-être un ou deux, fruits de mon imaginations...)  
  
Chapitre 1 : Chez les Weasley :  
  
- Arthuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur !  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut par le cri de Mrs Weasley. Il ouvrit les yeux et fut ébloui par la lumière du jour qui rentrait à pleins feux dans la chambre de Ron, par la fenêtre du toit. Se frottant les yeux, il entendit de nouveau crier :  
  
- Arthuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur ! Dépêche-toi, ou tu vas arriver en retard !  
  
Harry essaya tant bien que mal de se lever et regarda autour de lui. Ron, lui aussi, était réveillé. Quand il vit Harry, il sourit et dit:  
  
- Ca va encore être une dure journée pour papa et Percy...  
  
Depuis juin, Arthur et Percy Weasley étaient débordés. C'était normal, puisque monsieur Weasley avait la dure responsabilité de trouver des membres du ministère qui voudraient bien aider Dumbledore, tout en faisant son travail au ministère et en exécutant les ordres de M. Fudge, tandis que Percy, qui, après la mort de Bartémius Croupton, avait été nommé chef du Département de la Coopération Magique, devait lui aussi remplir ces fonctions épuisantes. D'ailleurs, depuis juin dernier, le monde des sorciers avait beaucoup changé...  
  
Dumbledore cherchait, par l'intermédiaire de plusieurs sorciers (dont Arthur Weasley), le plus grand nombre possible de personnes qui croyaient en la "réincarnation" de Voldemort et qui pourraient l'aider, tout en restant dans le secret le plus total pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Fudge. Ainsi, toute une petite communauté s'était peu à peu formée. Tout d'abord, on avait Dumbledore qui "dirigeait" tout la compagnie dans le plus grand soin. On l'appelait souvent le Vieux Fou, en raison des projets et missions farfelues qu'il confiait aux sorciers, mais en fait, chaque mission apparemment absurde se révélait en fait être très importante, ce qui fait que chaque sorcier concerné faisait de son mieux pour réaliser sa mission.  
  
Dumbledore avait chargé 7 personnes d'une mission un peu plus particulière : il s'agissait de prévenir chaque sorcier ou sorcière de confiance qui pourrait apporter une aide en plus. Arthur et Percy Weasley faisait tous deux partie de ce groupe, qu'on appelait les Arianes, mais il y avait aussi Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, M. Ollivander (qui, grâce à son travail, avait beacoup de connaissances plus vieilles), mais aussi Chantal Delacour, la mère de Fleur, et Dimitri Krum, le père de Viktor Krum, tous deux chargés de prévenir les habitants de leurs pays respectifs.  
  
Après les Arianes, il y avait les Yeux-de-Lynx. Ce groupe, composé de 12 sorciers dont l'identité était inconnue, était chargé d'espionner Voldemort et ses serviteurs. La seule chose que Harry savait de ce groupe était que son parrain, Sirius Black, en faisait partie, ce qui l'inquiétait énormément. Il supposait que Rogue devait lui aussi être un Oeil-de-Lynx, mais il n'en était pas sûr, et seul Dumbledore connaissait l'identité de tous.  
  
Il y avait bien sûr de nouveau les Aurors, qui traquaient en secret les serviteurs de Voldemort. Lorsqu'un Auror capturait l'un d'eux, comme il n'avait pas le droit d'agir comme ça, il le livrait aux autorités en faisant croire qu'il avait lancé un Sort Interdit. C'était encore une idée de Dumbledore et, au début, personne ne croyait vraiment que ce stratagème allait marcher, mais lorsque le huitième sorcier capturé par un Auror fut condamné par cette ruse, les sorciers durent se rendre à l'évidence : le Vieux Fou était bien plus malin qu'eux.  
  
Harry connaissait encore d'autres catégories, mais pour l'instant, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête ni le temps de penser à tout ça. Ron était maintenant habillé et il s'apprêtait à descendre. Harry s'habilla donc en vitesse et les deux amis allèrent prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, Ginny, Fred et George étaient déjà à table. Mrs Weasley préparait des tartines pour son mari tandis que Percy prenait sa veste pour partir.  
  
- Je m'en vais, dit-il à sa mère. Au revoir !  
  
- Au revoir, mon chéri, lui dit Mrs Weasley. Puis, voyant Ron et Harry arriver : Bonjour Harry, bonjour Ron. La table est mise, vous pouvez vous servir.  
  
Elle emballa rapidement la nourriture de Mr Weasley et alla de nouveau l'appeler. Harry et Ron s'installèrent tandis que Mr Weasley descendait, suivi de sa femme. Il eut tout juste le temps de prendre ses tartines et de coiffer les rares cheveux qu'il lui restait avant de sortir , accompagné de Mrs Weasley, pour aller au travail.  
  
- Pfffffff, quelle affaire, soupira Ron en engouffrant un morceau de pain. On devrait rebaptiser cette maison : la Fourmillière. Heureusement qu'on rentre bientôt à Poudlard...  
  
Harry sourit tout en se servant des cornflakes. Il avait à peine pris une cuillère de céréales qu'ils entendirent Mrs Weasley crier à son mari qu'il avait oublié sa baguette. Effectivement, le Terrier était devenu une vraie fourmillière, mais c'était plutôt amusant.  
  
- Voilà le courrier ! annonça George.  
  
En effet, Errol, Hedwige et un autre hibou arrivaient par la fenêtre. Harry se demanda si Sirius lui avait écrit, car ça faisait quelques semaines déjà qu'il n'avait plus eu de ses nouvelles de son parrain, mais Hedwige lui apportait seulement une lettre de Poudlard.  
  
- Eh bien, il est temps d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, dit Mrs Weasley en rentrant dans la cuisine, une lettre à la main. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop à acheter.  
  
Ron rougit légèrement et Harry se tassa sur sa chaise. Il détestait quand les Weasley faisaient allusion à leur pauvreté, ça le mettait très mal à l'aise, mais Mrs Weasley, consciente des réactions que sa phrase avait provoquées, changea vite de sujet :  
  
- J'irai chercher vous affaires pendant que vous restez ici. Mais n'oubliez pas que Percy et votre père ont du travail, alors quand ils rentreront, je veux que tout soit fait. Toi, Ginny, tu prépareras le dîner, Fred, George, vous irez dégnomer le jardin...  
  
Elle énuméra ainsi toute une liste de corvées et termina par :  
  
- Harry, mon chéri, tu peux te reposer, Ron fera bien son travail...  
  
- Ca ira, Mrs Weasley, lui dit Harry en souriant, je vais aider Ron.  
  
- Bon, c'est toi qui sais, répondit-elle.  
  
L'après-midi fut chargée, mais amusante. Ginny fit brûler deux ou trois casseroles avant de trouver le moyen de bien cuisiner, puis elle cuit trop fort les pommes de terre et les légumes qu'elle devait normalement préparer. Fred et George, chargés du dégnomage, lancèrent un gnome dans la maison sans le faire exprès. Aidés de Ron, Harry et Ginny, ils cherchèrent le gnome pendant une vingtaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que Fred le retrouve caché dans les draps du lit de Percy, allongé avec le dîner de Ginny qu'il était en train de manger. Ron et Harry devaient tailler les haies et nettoyer la vaisselle, mais Harry faillit se couper la main en coupant une branche et Ron cassa au moins trois assiettes et cinq verres en essuyant la vaisselle. Malgré tout, la maison était rangée lorsque Percy et Mr Weasley arrivèrent, bientôt suivis par Mrs Weasley, chargée de bagages, mais heureuse du travail de ses enfants.  
  
Le soir, Mrs Weasley prépara un bon repas (comme celui de Ginny avait été mangé par le gnome, Fred et George inventèrent une histoire de hibou voleur de nourriture), et tous s'attablèrent pour le déguster. Mr Weasley et Percy avaient pris congé le lendemain, et ils profitèrent de l'occasion pour s'amuser. Hermione arriva au milieu du repas par la poudre de Cheminette et Ron, Harry et la jeune fille passèrent la soirée à parler de leurs vacances. Lorsque tout le monde eut fini de manger, Fred et George proposèrent de jouer avec les cartes qu'ils avaient inventées : c'était des cartes normales, sauf qu'elles bougeaient d'elles-mêmes, explosaient, faisaient des langues ou encore se dévoilaient aux autres joueurs... Bref, la soirée se déroula gaiement, et lorsque tout le monde bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Mrs Weasley les envoya tous au lit.  
  
Le lendemain, le 2 août, Harry se réveilla en sursaut à cause d'un rêve. Fatigué, il se frotta les yeux et essaya de se rappeler ce rêve ; c'était une histoire d'oeuf géant, d'arbres et de chevaux. Les chevaux couraient après l'oeuf qui courait après les arbres. Ce rêve n'avait pas beaucoup de sens, mais Harry était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un de ces rêves prémonitoires où la réalité est bien cachée. Mais le problème était que, morceaux par morceaux, le rêve s'échappait de sa mémoire, et dans un jour ou deux, tout serait oublié.  
  
Harry vit que Ron était déjà descendu et regarda sa montre : déjà onze heures ! Il s'habilla et tenta de se coiffer en vitesse avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour déjeuner. Hermione et tous les Weasley étaient là, même Bill et Charlie, qui avaient pris, eux aussi, une journée de congé. Bill, en plus de son travail pour Gringotts, était devenu un Lieur, c'est-à-dire une personne qui devait essayer d'amener d'autres "espèces" de sorciers dans leur camp (comme une sorte d'Ariane, mais pas pour les êtres humains). Par exemple, Bill était chargé des gobelins pour qui il travaillait d'aider Dumbledore, et Hagrid, qui était lui aussi un Lieur, devait se charger des géants et des demi-géants, aidé de Madame Maxime. Charlie, lui, était un Dompteur, une autre catégorie du même genre que les Lieurs, sauf qu'il devait s'occuper des créatures magiques. Naturellement, il avait la charge des dragons. Malgré tout leur travail, Bill et Charlie étaient venus.  
  
Lorsque Harry entra, Bill et Mrs Weasley parlaient tranquillement, et tout le monde semblait les écouter en mangeant. Harry s'installa discrètement à côté de Ron et écouta avec les autres tout en se servant à manger. Mrs Weasley demanda :  
  
- Est-ce que c'est si dur, ton travail ?  
  
- Oh oui ! soupira Bill en se beurrant une tartine. Blork et Grimp, les deux gobelins qui me payent, ne m'ont donné que les trois quarts de mon salaire, soi-disant parce qu'ils jugeaient que je harcelais mes collègues gobelins. Mais je ne les harcèle pas ; chaque gobelin à qui j'ai parlé de Dumbledore et de tout ça m'a d'abord écouté, puis a répondu qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des bêtises. Aucun d'eux ne veut nous aider, pas même ceux qui travaillent dans le même secteur que moi. On dirait qu'ils se fichent du monde et des dangers, ils n'ont que l'argent en tête ! Mais au moins, ils ont promis de ne rien dire à personne, et je les crois. Vous savez que la parole d'un gobelin, c'est sacré...  
  
- Mais alors, si ils ont tous refusé, Dumbledore a dû te confier une autre mission, non ? demanda Mr Weasley.  
  
Bill hésita avant de répondre, comme si il n'osait pas dire ce qu'il avait à dire par peur de la réaction de sa mère, mais se décida finalement :  
  
- Je dois m'occuper des Détraqueurs...  
  
En effet, la réaction de Mrs Weasley fut immédiate : elle cria tout de suite, pas de colère, mais plutôt d'inquiétude :  
  
- Quoi ?! Bill, il faut que tu changes de travail ! Est-ce que tu t'imagines ce que tu risques là ? Je ne veux pas que tu retournes là-bas, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux !  
  
- Mais maman, il n'y a que deux ou trois Lieurs qui s'occupent des Détraqueurs, protesta Bill, je ne peux...  
  
- Non, c'est hors de question ! le coupa Mrs Weasley. Tu n'y retourneras pas ! Je vais envoyer une lettre à Dumbledore tout de suite !  
  
Mrs Weasley sortit de la cuisine tandis que Bill murmurait :  
  
- Et Charlie, alors ? Et les dragons ?  
  
- Je t'ai entendu ! cria Mrs Weasley depuis les escaliers. Charlie est plus responsable que toi, lui au moins n'a pas de crochet de serpent sur l'oreille...  
  
Bill se leva et rejoignit sa mère dans les escaliers. On pouvait encore entendre les échos de la dispute qui tournait maintenant autour du crochet de serpent quand Mr Weasley essaya de détendre l'atmosphère :  
  
- Quelqu'un veut du pain ?  
  
Les conversations reprirent alors leur train-train habituel. Ginny raconta à Hermione une histoire qui semblait les faire rire. Toutes deux jetaient à présent des coups d'oeil amusés à Ron qui se demandait quoi. Puis il demanda :  
  
- Ginny ! Tu ne lui a quand-même pas raconté l'histoire des cartes ?!  
  
Pour toute réponse, Ginny et Hermione pouffèrent. Harry demanda à Ron ce qu'il s'était passé avec les cartes et celui-ci répondit :  
  
- Oh, rien de bien important. C'est juste qu'un jour, Ginny et moi on jouait aux cartes que Fred et George ont inventées, et une de mes cartes s'est subitement changée en souris et est rentrée dans mon pantalon...  
  
Harry, imaginant la suite, voulut rire, mais il se contenta de sourire discrètement.  
  
Le courrier arriva quelques instants plus tard. Hermès, le hibou de Percy, était accompagné d'un hibou du ministère et d'un autre hibou que Harry ne connaissait pas... d'ailleurs personne ne semblait le connaître. Hermès déposa solonellement la lettre qu'il portait dans la main tendue de Percy, tandis que le hibou du ministère se dirigeait vers Mr Weasley et que Harry, un peu étonné, voyait le dernier hibou venir droit sur lui. Il s'arrêta sur son bras et Harry put admirer son magnifique pelage : il était d'un gris pâle presque blanc, avec quelques taches grises plus foncées, dont une, sur l'aile gauche, avait la forme d'un cheval qui se cabrait. Son bec était petit mais robuste, et ses yeux orangés ressemblaient à des diamants tellemenyt la lumière s'y reflétait.  
  
Harry détourna son attention du hibou qui s'envolait pour voir la lettre qu'il lui avait apportée. L'enveloppe était lourde, pourtant elle ne contenait qu'un simple morceau de parchemin. Tout le monde regarda le hibou partir, et Mr Weasley demanda à Harry :  
  
- Très beau hibou. Tu le connais ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu...  
  
Harry ne savait pas pour quelle raison, mais il avait le pressentiment qu'il ne devait rien dire. Il décida donc de mentir :  
  
- Euh... oui, je le connais. C'est celui de mon parrain.  
  
- Ah, d'accord, lui dit Mr Weasley. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup Sirius, même s'il savait u'il était innocent, et Harry savait qu'à part quelques personnes, tout le monde en avait encore un peu peur, mais au moins Mr Weasley avait l'air de le croire. Ron et Hermione, eux, savaient très bien que c'était un mensonge, mais ils avaient tous deux compris qu'il ne fallait pas intervenir.  
  
Harry laissa le parchemin dans l'enveloppe pour l'instant. Il ne voulait pas lire la lettre alors que tout le monde était là. Ron comprit et lui proposa d'aller en haut ; ainsi les trois amis se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Ron, où Harry se décida à lire la lettre. Il était écrit :  
  
Dans les ténèbres de la nuit, Là où tu n'oses pas aller Se cache ton ennemi, Toujours à l'affût du gibier.  
  
Il te guette à tous moments, Mais tu ne sais pas qui il est. Et à travers bois et forêts Il t'espionne à chaque instant.  
  
Par un oeuf sauvé de tes griffes, Il patiente matin et soir Toutes les heures attend dans l'espoir D'un jour pouvoir t'écorcher vif.  
  
Sache que dans le noir, sans appel Ton ennemi se cache désormais Espérant qu'un jour sur ta chair Se resserrera son étreinte mortelle.  
  
F  
  
La lettre était signée d'un simple F caligraphié. Ebahi, Harry relut une deuxième fois la lettre. Ron demanda alors :  
  
- Tu ne sais pas du tout qui t'as envoyé ça ?  
  
Harry hocha la tête de droite à gauche ; lui aussi se demandait qui était l'auteur de ce poème. Après tout, c'était peut-être une simple blague, mais il y avait quelque chose dans ces paroles qui dérangeait ; ça ne pouvait pas être une blague, non... Mais alors qui ? Et que signifiaient ces propos ? Hermione se taisait, apparemment en pleine réflexion. Ron dit finalement :  
  
- Laissons ça de côté, on a déjà assez de soucis comme ça.  
  
Harry acquiesça. Dans quelques temps, ils rentreraient à Poudlard, et ils auraient assez de soucis que pour en avoir d'autres. Ils oublièrent donc temporairement la lettre, juste le temps du reste des vacances... 


End file.
